


'Assignment'

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22





	'Assignment'

**Title :** 'Assignment'  
 **Pairing :** InooBu  
 **Rating :** PG-13  
 **Genre :** Fluff (?), a bit comedy, romance, hint of smut (which will have a sequel about the smut itself)  
 **A/N :** This is a request from [](http://vtanxm.livejournal.com/profile)[**vtanxm**](http://vtanxm.livejournal.com/) ~ I got an idea to write this from [](http://asuxchii.livejournal.com/profile)[**asuxchii**](http://asuxchii.livejournal.com/) (one of her previous comment inspired me~), and for that, I thanked her a lot!  
 **Summarry :** Inoo is upset, bucause Yabu always do his assignment and never spend time with him anymore.

 

Lately, Inoo has been sad abou something. Well, as always Jump is bussy with shows and rehearsal, but Yabu has assignments and class for his uni too, and because of that Yabu is too busy to soend time with Inoo. And ady by day Yabu's assignment is gatting many and manier.

 

"Aah, I envy you both." Said Inoo to Daiki and Chinen. They are eating their snack on the dressing room while waiting for their turn to show up.

 

"Eh? Why?" Daiki asks while Chii just listening carefully.

 

"Because, Takaki always spend time with you, even if he is bussy with his shooting and all. Yamada always spend time for Chii too, even he has drama shooting and all. While Kou... He's too busy to spend time with me. I even sleep alone lately, because Kou having sleep over at his friends's house for finishing group assignment." Inoo explains sadly. Chii and daiki nods.

 

"You can try pouting. It usually work!" Daiki suggested.

 

"Or you can try silent treatment! Don't talk to him at all, indicate that you're upset." Chii sugested too.

 

"Yeah. I think I should try those." Inoo said as he smiled. It might work.  
"Thank you guys." Inoo thanked them.

 

\--

 

At Jump house, Inoo is waiting for his boyfriend to come back from his uni. He waits patiently in their room while browsing the net with his phone.  
He puts his phone as soon as he heard Yabu opens the door.

 

"Kou! Okaeri~" Inoo happily said. Yabu smiled and give him a kiss on his cheek.

 

"Tadaima~" Yabu said nicely. Then he puts his bag beside his study desk.

 

"You... Have another assinmnet you have to do, aren't you?" Inoo asks sadly while pouting his lips. Acording to Daiki, pouting lips usually works.

 

"Hey, hey, don't pout like that." Yabu said as he pats Inoo's hair. Inoo keeps pouting.

 

"But you rarely have time for me!" Inoo said. Well, usually Inoo would just support whatever Yabu do. But today, he wants to be selfish a little, he wants Yabu's time for him.

 

"Gomen nee, but I have assignments I have to do. I promise I'll spend my whole time for you after I have done everything nee~" Yabu said gently as always. Inoo keeps pouting, it seems like it's strating to work.

 

"But when will you finish all of it? It has been 5 months, you always have assignment, and you have no time for me." Inoo lets out another protest. Yabu sigsh and pats Inoo's head.

 

"Be petient nee. For now, please wait for me to finish, okay?" Yabu said. And after saying that, he kisses Inoo's lips. Inoo's pout gone in instant.

 

"Okay~" Inoo said. He just can't resist Yabu's kiss. Everytime Yabu kiss him, he feels like he jas fallen to Yabu's spell, and he'll just do what Yabu told him.

 

'Oh damn, I gave up pouting just for a kiss.' Inoo thought and he burried his head to his pillow while Yabu sits on his chair doing his assinment.

 

\--

 

Next one is silent treatment, just like Chii said. Inoo going to try this one. Who knows Yabu would leave his assignment for a while because Inoo giving him silent treatment.  
Yabu is still sitting on his chair, still doing his assignments with his thick book. Sudenly Yabu's phone is ringing, and his phone happend to be close by with Inoo.

 

"Kei, can you please take the phone for me please?" Yabu said nicely. But Inoo ignoring him and keep reading his manga.  
"Kei... Please..." Yabu says again. But no movement from Inoo. So Yabu stands up to take the phone himself.

 

"Hello? ... Ah Kenta! ... Oh about that assignment huh? I have finish the part one, and Chihiro is working on part two ... No worries, I'm working on it too ... Eh? Another group assignment? When? ... This week? Ah, Ms Yuko just love to give us assignment nee ... Jaa, I'll call you latter nee! Bye." Yabu hung up. Inoo heard all of that. Inoo knows who Kenta is. Because Yabu has introduced Kenta to Inoo. Kenta is Yabu's collage best-friend.  
Everytime Yabu has a group assignment, he'll be in the same group as Kenta, he also almost attend all classes together. And this weeks Yabu has been spending time in Kenta'a house to do their group assignment.

 

"Kei, why are you ignoring me?" Yabu asks, he notice that Inoo ignoring him.

 

"Nothing." Inoo said coldly as he keeps reading.

 

"Come on, I know that's a lie. Even without reading your expression I know it's a lie." Yabu said gently as he sits on the bed. Inoo ignores him, he pretends like Yabu isn't there at all.  
"It's about spending time with you, isn't it?" Yabu tried to guess. And his guess is right. Inoo keeps in silent.

 

"Hey, listen. It's not like I don't want to spend time with you, but I'm busy. I miss you too you know, but I still have assigbment to do." Yabu said softly as h caresses Inoo's hair. Even though Yabu said that, Inoo keeps in silent.  
"Kei... Don't ignore me." Yabu said. Then he sighs, he sees the clock and sighs again. He has to send his assignment to his lecturer email. Actually, he has accomplished all his assignment, all he has to do now is sending his assignment to his lecturer before 9, and now it's 8.45.  
Since Inoo keep ignoring him, Yabu thought to send the email first then dealing with Kei, so he stands up from the bed and sits infront of his laptop. But Inoo get it wrong, he thought Yabu doesn't care about him ignoring Yabu.

 

"Kou! Don't you care about me?!" Inoo asks irritatedly. Yabu send the email quickly and shut down his laptop.

 

"I care about you darling."

 

"No you're not. You just pay attention to your assignment. You always do your assignment! You never pay attention to me anymore!" Inoo said. Yabu giggles softly and keep sitting on his chair.  
"You never had time for me, you always do your assignment! I wish I'm your assignment, so you would pay attention to me." Inoo randomly said. Yabu stands up and sits on the bed, he bend down to Inoo, and smirking.

 

"You wish you're my assignment?" Yabu asks to maoe it clear.

 

"Yes! I wish I am your assignment!" Inoo repeat.

 

"So that I would pay attention to you?" Yabu asks while smirking.

 

"Yeah!"

 

"So that I would... DO you?" yabu said sexily. It seems like Inoo pick the wrong words.

 

"Eh?!"

 

"Well, I pay attention to my assignment, and I DO my assignment." Yabu said and starts kissing Inoo's neck while Inoo... He still in shock(?)

 

"Eeeh?" was all Inoo can say.

 

"I have to do my assignment now~" Yabu said and starts taking off Inoo's shirt. Inoo didn't do anything, it seems like he likes the idea.

 

"But... Don't do me hardly... Nee?" Inoo said cutely and shily. Yabu laughs and kisses Inoo's cheek before he say :

 

"I always do my assignment, hardly."

 

-END-

 

~~~~~

 

How was it? is it good enough?  
hope you like it~  
and I'm sorry if I dissapoint you *bow*  
btw,  
who wants sequel? ahahahaha~

 

Oh, and today, I won't update 'The Only Ending For Us',  
but I'll update it tomorrow~

 

Please do leave me a comment,  
and  
thank you for reading! Thank you so much!

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
